


A Moment's Peace

by theladyinthecape



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyinthecape/pseuds/theladyinthecape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This scene takes place between the reunion kiss and the bedroom scene of 5x11, "Swan Song."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment's Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is it - my very first Rumbelle fanfic. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you to MarieQuiteContrarie for the wonderful editing!

“Belle, I…”

He stumbles back a little as she lunges in for another kiss, and gods.. this woman can kiss… he thinks hazily. His lips part instinctively as he realizes her tongue is tracing his lower lip and he tilts his head to the side to allow the kiss to deepen.

Belle loses herself in the kiss, in him, and she forgets everything around her. She tastes the scotch on his lips, smells his aftershave and whatever it is that is essentially him, and as they kiss she wonders why she ever thought to leave this man. This truly flawed, layered, mystery of a man. Realizing he is exactly what she told him love was, way back when, Belle takes control of the moment, trying to convey everything she is feeling through this kiss, pouring her heart into her true love through her lips and tongue. 

Soon, Rumple’s lungs began to scream for air and he leans back, breaking the kiss, locking eyes with her, but still not quite believing she is there.

“Belle, sweetheart, every time I look at you, I get lost in you,” Rumple whispers, and Belle bites her lip. He can see the tears welling up in her bright blue eyes, and feels his own tears start to burn to the surface. 

“Rumple, I love you. I always have. I will never stop fighting for us.”

“Belle, sweetheart, why did you come back? You shouldn’t be here...” Rumple begins and Belle interrupts. 

“I couldn’t do it, Rumple. I got to the town line and I realized that it all means nothing if I have no one to share it with,” Belle says, hoping he would understand that she wasn’t ungrateful. Rumplestiltskin trembles, so very afraid of hurting her again, but knowing she deserves the truth, no matter how hard it might be to hear.

_________________________________________________________________

 

“How about some tea?” Belle asks, almost too brightly, as they step into the kitchen--  
their kitchen. It has been a long time since they have shared the same space and it all feels very normal but not at all comfortable. 

Rumplestiltskin stops. He has to tell her, and he has to tell her now. He pulls the newly forged dagger from his inside coat pocket and places it on the counter in front of her. 

“Rumple, what is this?” Belle picks up the dagger, confused, and she can feel the panic begin to build in her chest. “No, she thinks, this is not…”

Rumplestiltskin, sensing her anxiety, interrupts her thoughts. 

“Belle, after you left the shop… I believed you would be gone for good. I was marked, and I was going back to the Underworld. I’ve been there. I know the torture that was waiting for me...for all of us.”

Belle steps back and lowers herself to a chair, fearing her legs are about to fail her, the weight of his words crushing her. “Rumple, please tell me you are not the Dark One. Please don’t let that be true,” she sobs, beginning to shake, her heart clearly breaking.

Rumplestiltskin closes his eyes. He had promised to be honest with her. And he has to do that now.

“I have the Darkness in me, yes,” he says, quietly, remorsefully. “But I also have a pure heart. I am still the man who pulled Excalibur from the stone. I can balance this, Belle. I know I can.”

“But why, Rumple? After everything that you--that we--have been through? Why would you do this?”

“Belle, when you left…you were the last one I had to live for. We had all been marked--Henry, Regina, and me…we were going to die. Then Emma came for Excalibur. She explained how she was going to save everyone by sacrificing herself, and I - I couldn’t let her do that.” 

Rumplestiltskin kneels in front of Belle, taking her trembling hands in his. She had begun to cry as he explained himself. Now she is sobbing, but still listening. 

“Sweetheart, I did it for Henry. He was the only one left that I could save. I couldn’t save Baelfire, but I could at least save my grandson.”

Belle’s breath catches in her throat. Of course, she realizes, Henry. It is making more sense to her now, but even as she begins to calm her frazzled nerves, more worry sets in.

“But, Rumple, how can you keep a pure heart with all the Darkness?”

Rumplestiltskin draws a long breath, and speaks carefully:“I don’t know for sure…but I have to try. The Darkness comes from the same place as the Light…Merlin said that there could be one that balances it. I think I can be the One, Belle.” He looks down, completely unsure of himself, vulnerable. “You loved me once. You saw that I wasn’t completely lost to the Darkness. I can be better.”

“I love you still, Rumplestiltskin,” Belle says, and draws her hands from his to cradle his face. “I never stopped. Thank you. Thank you for being honest with me.”

“I don’t know if I am even being honest with myself, Belle,” Rumple struggles to return his gaze to her, to open himself like a window to his perceptive Belle. “I don’t know if I can do it. But I know that I want to try.”

Belle smiles and brushes a chaste kiss across his lips.

“And that is why I believe you, and I believe you will succeed.” She speaks tenderly, gazing into his brown eyes. They were shining with tears, blown wide with worry and vulnerability. Her hands bring his face closer to hers, their foreheads touching, and he can feel her warm breath whispering against his face. 

“I will help you,” Belle says, and pulls him into a kiss. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Rumplestiltskin isn’t exactly sure when he stops kissing Belle, but here they are standing together in their upstairs bedroom, the fireplace blazing. He toes off his shoes, suddenly unsure of how to proceed. The emotions of the day are getting the better of him, and he is certain the same is true for Belle.

“Sweetheart, you - we don’t have to do this,” he begins as Belle slips past him to sit on the bed. Reaching up, she holds her hands out, inviting him to join her. She is smiling, and he is captivated by the look of devotion on her face. They both slide into a lying position, each on their side, each searching the other’s face, simply being with each other.

“I want you, Rumplestiltskin. I love you. I want to be with you,” Belle says, reaching out to lightly run her fingers through his hair. “I want to do this. But I want you to want it, too.”

“Oh Belle,” he says, allowing the hope to swell inside him at last, allowing desire to flood his veins as he pulls her flush against him. He plants a firm kiss to her forehead, then to her cheek, a tiny peck on the nose as he works his way to her mouth. 

All the feelings of the past three weeks, ever since he awoke from stasis, come crashing back to him. She is here. With him. And he is never letting her go. Suddenly, the kiss becomes more urgent than ever, their tongues stroking, their bodies burning and pulling soft moans from both of them. 

He breaks the kiss and works his way with nibbles down her jaw; a hot, wet worrying of teeth against her cool skin. Reaching her neck, the nibbles grow stronger and he draws a small circle of flesh in his mouth, sucking it and then laving it with his tongue. His hand roams down to her hips, and he begins to bunch the fabric of her dress over her tights.

“Rumple, Rumple?” Belle asks, breathless and frantic. He stills, waiting for her to change her mind. 

“I’m sorry, Belle. I’m sorry,” he begins to roll away from her, but she quickly wraps her arm around his waist to hold him still.

“Don’t you have magic, Rumple?” Her eyes glitter with mischief, but he still tries to pull back.  
“Yes, I do…I wasn’t trying to take advantage…I’m sorry...” He closes his eyes, waiting to hear the devastating words that tell him that she has come to her senses. 

“Then why aren’t we already naked?” Belle asks, innocently as his eyes fly open in astonishment.

“Right…” he breathes, snapping his fingers and divesting them of their clothing. “But, sweetheart, you remember that all magic comes with a price.”

“I was hoping so, Rumple,” Belle says, pushing his shoulder and rolling him on his back. Bringing herself into a near seated position, she begins kissing a trail from his sternum down his stomach, light, hot butterfly kisses, and she shifts to straddle his thighs.

“I’m ready to pay,” she smiles up at him and the look in her eyes at that moment almost has Rumplestiltskin coming apart before she even touches him.

“Oh gods, Belle,” he groans, and his head rolls back to rest on the bed as Belle lowers her mouth to him, her hot breath ghosting around his cock, bringing him to near painful hardness.She dips her head slightly and he can feel her nose against the base, then he feels her tongue start to trace a line along the underside of his cock all the way to the tip. 

He reaches down to stop her, the sensation too much, but only ends up grabbing her hair and the noise of pleasure she makes when he does snaps something in him. Gently, but strongly, he pulls her up and rolls her over so that he is lying on top of her, every inch of him pressing her into the mattress. His kiss is desperate, the months of separation from her driving his need. 

“Yes, Rumple, yes!” Belle keens as his hips begin to thrust, his cock rubbing against her lower belly, and need rushes through her as well, her desire dripping from her core as he reaches down to take himself in hand. Raising up slightly onto one elbow, he guides his cock to her center, stroking against her outer folds with the tip, spreading her juices and reveling in the wonder of their bodies discovering one another.

“Ah, fuck,” he gasps as he slides into her. Belle lets out a loud moan, feeling him fill her up. She is complete. He is home.

“I love you, Rumplestiltskin,” Belle whispers as she looks into his eyes. He is gazing back at her with all the love he has, seeing her from inside out, knowing how she feels because he feels it too. 

“And I love you.”

As they begin to move together, a lovers’ private dance, Rumplestiltskin makes love to his Beauty without voices in his head for the first time.

____________________________________________________________________________

Rumple wakes to the sound of Belle’s soft snores, feeling chilled in the room. Belle is still asleep; the stress from the past few days has taken its toll. After stoking the fire, he begins to dress, knowing she will be hungry when she awakens.

As he buttons his vest and slides his tie pin into place, he gazes down at his love, amazed that she has returned to him, amazed that she ever entered his life at all. This beautiful, caring woman… somehow, she loves him, and he will be damned if he messes it up again. Suddenly his phone buzzes, jarring him from his reverie. 

MEET ME AT YOUR SHOP NOW. Emma’s text is urgent and will not go unanswered. There is much left to be done. Rumple leans down and kisses Belle softly on her cheek. 

“I’ve got to go, love, to my shop. I won’t be gone long,” he whispers. Belle’s eyes flutter open and she smiles lazily.

“Hurry home, my love,” she murmurs. “Hurry home.”


End file.
